


Las Vegas

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bromance, Drunken Shenanigans, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Aioria y Milo están a punto de terminar la universidad y deciden irse de vacaciones a la ciudad del pecado. Las luces, el juego y la bebida enturbian sus sentidos y terminarán tomando la peor (o la mejor) decisión de sus vidas.





	Las Vegas

Aioria y Milo eran amigos desde que se conocieron en un colorido vecindario al este de Nueva York. Aprendieron juntos a andar en bicicleta, a coquetear con las chicas y a alcoholizarse. Estudiaron en el mismo colegio hasta la preparatoria y, después, fueron a la misma universidad en donde estudiaron la misma carrera. No exageraban al decir que sabían todo el uno del otro. Conocían a detalle sus gustos, disgustos, amores y desamores y se protegían mutuamente de cualquiera que quisiera dañarles. Jugaban y discutían como hermanos y les era imposible vislumbrar un futuro en el que no estuviesen juntos.

El par solía salir de vacaciones cada que terminaban un semestre de la universidad. Sin embargo, ese año era especial ya que ambos habían cumplido todos sus créditos. Aún tenían que hacer varios trámites para titularse, pero ya no tendrían que regresar a clases y eso, en sí mismo, era un logro que merecía ser celebrado a lo grande. Decidieron viajar juntos a Las Vegas y pasar una semana rodeados de juegos de azar, alcohol y mujeres. Estaban a punto de integrarse a la vida laboral y querían disfrutar sus pocos meses de plena libertad.

Se hospedaron en el Caesar's Palace. El lugar era inmenso y repugnantemente pomposo. Aioria no se atrevería a llamarlo bello, no obstante, había algo en la recargada decoración de los salones que le hacía vibrar de emoción. Su habitación era considerablemente más sobria, pero bastaba con mirar hacia la ventana para recordar que se encontraban en la ciudad de las luces.

Sus vacaciones fueron maravillosas. Asistieron a dos espectáculos de magia y a uno de burlesque, visitaron los resorts más famosos y comieron en unos de los mejores bufetes del mundo. El segundo día Aioria ganó trescientos dólares en el casino —aunque ya antes había perdido trescientos cincuenta— y el tercero Milo tuvo sexo con la mujer más hermosa que hubiesen visto jamás —aunque resultó ser la prostituta más cara que hubiesen conocido jamás. Tomaban alcohol a casi todas horas del día y dormían hasta entrada la tarde. Las Vegas era una ciudad de perdición y de placer y los jóvenes estuvieron sumamente felices de haber decidido visitarla.

La penúltima noche de su estancia fue especialmente salvaje. Tomaron más alcohol que el resto de las noches juntas y, para las once de la noche, los jóvenes perdieron noción de lo que ocurría. No volvieron en sí sino hasta el mediodía siguiente. El primero en despertar fue Aioria quien, al encontrarse desnudo, volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama para ver con quién se había acostado esa vez. Afortunadamente, su acompañante era Milo, quien balbuceaba algo sobre su almohada.

Estaban en su cuarto de hotel y Aioria hizo una rápida revisión de sus pertenencias: celular, maletas, bolsas de compras. Todo estaba en su sitio y Aioria exhaló con alivio mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. La resaca le estaba matando y pensó llamar a servicio a la habitación para que les llevaran un par de litros de Gatorade. Extendió su mano hacia el teléfono del buró y se percató que uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda estaba decorado con un anillo de chapa de oro.

Algo en su subconsciente —memoria, ¿quizá?— le hizo buscar la mano izquierda de su amigo. Una expresión de sorpresa brotó de sus labios al confirmar que Milo tenía un anillo idéntico al suyo. Sin poder creer lo que ocurría, sujetó a Milo del hombro y lo sacudió hasta despertarlo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Aioria? —bramó Milo—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—¡Despierta, bichejo! ¡Creo que nos casamos!

Aquellas palabras despertaron a Milo como por arte de magia. Abrió ampliamente los ojos y se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¡No jodas! ¡¿Con quién?!

—Entre nosotros, creo.

El pánico desapareció del rostro de Milo y giró su cuerpo lo suficiente como para tomar su celular. Revisaron la galería de imágenes. Las primeras fotos eran las usuales: algunas selfies en el bar del día anterior, algunas fotografías a chicas con poca ropa y, después, decenas de fotografías de ambos sujetándose en efusivos abrazos. Las imágenes les guiaron por varios pasillos del hotel hasta que llegaron a una ridícula capilla decorada con corazones y listones blancos y rojos. La última imagen era de ambos dándose un juguetón beso en los labios.

—Sí —determinó Milo—. Estamos casados.

Milo suspiró entrecortadamente y, después de bloquear su celular y dejarlo en la cómoda, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos como si estuviese dispuesto a volver a dormir.

Aioria sintió que su párpado superior comenzó a brincar y tuvo que contenerse para no ahogar a Milo con la almohada.

—¿No ves lo que pasa, bichejo? ¡Estamos desnudos! —le señaló acusadoramente—. ¡Y tu pecho está lleno de chupetones!

—El tuyo también —murmuró Milo sin alzar el rostro.

Pasmado, Aioria examinó su propio cuerpo y confirmó que Milo tenía razón.

—¿Crees que lo hayamos hecho? —preguntó con voz queda.

Milo bufó.

—Para nada. De ser así, no podrías sentarte.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo sería el pasivo? ¡Tal vez eres tú a quien le duele el culo!

—No me duele —aseguró.

De males el menor, pensó Aioria. Su entrepierna se sentía pegajosa, pero decidió dejar aquel pensamiento a un lado. ¡Seguían teniendo un terrible problema entre las manos!

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! —acusó.

Milo abrió el ojo izquierdo y se alzó de hombros.

—Si me voy a casar con alguien por borracho, no hay mejor pareja que tú.

—Milo…

Si ignoraba el hecho de que estaba casado con alguien, las palabras de su amigo tenían todo el sentido del mundo. Después de todo, si había alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de su vida, ese sería Milo.

—Vamos a tener que anular el matrimonio.

Milo bostezó y dijo algo que Aioria tradujo como 'mañana nos preocupamos'.

La resaca seguía martillando la cabeza de Aioria y decidió que, si a Milo no le importaba estar casado, a él tampoco le importaría. Se recostó en la cama y, utilizando el pecho de su esposo como almohada, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ahora, un pequeño vistazo a cómo fue la boda: Ministro: "Y ahora los declaro bro y bro." Milo: "Bro" Aioria: "Bro." *se besan* Ambos: "No homo."
> 
> No jueguen juegos de azar, chicos. Es una de las formas más estúpidas de perder dinero. También les diría que no se emborrachen, pero eso al menos es divertido.
> 
> Etto... hmm... creo que no tengo más comentario al respecto. ¡Fiqui hecho para el Milo Ship Fest con el prompt bromance! Espero que no lo hayan odiado.


End file.
